In Darkness, Sorrow Looms
by Mac-alicious
Summary: “When I see you smile, I actually believe there’s something for me in this world. It makes me want to live,” Teddy whispered. “Don’t be silly,” Victoire shook her head and looked down at her hands, “As if I’m your will to live.” "But you are."


In The Darkness Sorrow Looms

**A/N:** Here's my latest Next Generation fic. It's not a Rose x Scorpius surprisingly. It's about Teddy, because I believe that at some point it would really hit him about what it meant to not have his parents, because even thought he had someone to take care of him it doesn't mean everything would be happy go lucky for him and I wanted to try my hand at something angsty-ish (though it didn't turn out too angsty). Also, I kinda wanted to look at the other side of the whole "You make me want to live thing"—it's usually a romantic sappy line, but I twisted it around to be a more desperate, angst filled statement…I guess more literal and less figurative. And I've seen some fics with Victoire having a French accent or speaking French and well, I didn't want to put in the effort to write her with it…so no accent here. Anyway, now that I'm done with my rambling, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP.

**In The Darkness, Sorrow Looms **

Teddy Lupin had one photograph of his parents. He can't remember who gave it to him or when it first came into his possession. He kept it on his bedside table and sometimes he would just sit on his bed and stare at it. Trying with every fiber of his being to remember something of them from his own memories. He knows it's next to impossible, since he was just a baby when they died, but he hoped that maybe just an inkling of a memory might quell the pain that grasps at his heart.

He was doing this one evening before he was due for dinner at the Burrow. With a sigh, he gave up and pushed himself up off his bed. He replaced the picture in its place on the table. He pulled on a jacket and prepared to depart. Ever since he had begun the relationship with Victoire, it was the only thing he had to look forward to.

When he arrived at the Burrow, he greeted Harry and Ginny and their children. He offered a quick wave to Ron and Hermione, who were trying to usher Rose and Hugo out of the kitchen. He found Victoire in the kitchen with an assortment of Weasleys. She had her back to him and he was able to approach her without her noticing.

"Victoire!" Teddy called out to get her attention.

Victoire smiled, her blonde hair flying as she flipped around to face him. He immediately took her into his arms. Her relatives conveniently began to turn away. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers.

"A walk before dinner?" Teddy asked.

Victoire nodded, "That would be lovely."

Teddy took her hand and led her out into the garden. They began to stroll around the greenery. They weren't talking, just quietly enjoying each other's company. Teddy loved that about Victoire—she calmed him and gave him hope. She was the first child born after the war, a year to the day. Hope was what she brought everyone.

They stopped in secluded part of the garden and they turned to face each other. Victoire smiled as their eyes met. Teddy looked contemplative as he took her in. He reached out a hand and traced her lips with one finger.

"When I see you smile, I actually believe there's something for me in this world. It makes me want to live," Teddy whispered.

"Don't be silly," Victoire shook her head and looked down at her hands, "As if I'm your will to live."

"But you are," Teddy affirmed. "Sometimes I think—"

"Don't," Victoire interrupted him. Her eyes had gone wide as he began his last sentence. She was quite sure she did not want to hear the end of it. "You have every reason to live. You have a family who loves you…"

"What family?" Teddy questioned. "I have my grandmother, who sometimes can't even look at me. I have my Godfather, I have Harry, who welcomes me into his home, but really he'll never be my blood. I had parents, but what do I have left of them? Gravestones and stories and not even a memory of the people that they were. What do I have? I have nothing."

Victoire had tears in her eyes when she spoke to him next, "Do you think you're the only one who's ever lost someone? You lost your parents, yes. And it's a terrible, tragic thing. But you are not alone. There are many people who lost someone in the War, and they didn't give up. They found a way to pick up the pieces and move forward. You need to do the same."

"What do you know about losing someone?" Teddy's voice was low and accusing.

"Nothing," Victoire whispered. "So please, I beg of _you_, don't put me in a situation where I'll have to learn."

Teddy faltered at the pure, raw emotion in her voice, "Victoire…"

"You have every reason to live," She repeated. "You have a family, blood or no blood, they love you. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, they would do anything for you, as they would for their _own_ children. James and Albus and Lily, even Rose and Hugo, they look up to you. They love you like one of their own siblings. And there is not one Weasley or Potter who does not consider you a member of the family. And I, I love you, more than this world. But I cannot be the only reason you want to live. You have to see…"

Victoire shook her head and wiped her tears away. She took in his silence and the way his eyes were watching her so intently. She took a deep breath and tried to start again.

"You have to see that, if you let it, the darkness will consume you. You will drown in the sorrow of all you've lost."

"I don't know how to escape it," Teddy responded after a long moment of silence. He hung his head, "I just wish I could have one minute with my mum and dad."

"And you think it would be easier?" Victoire asked softly.

"Maybe," Teddy swallowed, "If I could remember them, if I could know them…their voices, their faces…Maybe it wouldn't feel like I had lost so much. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard. Maybe it would hurt so much."

"It's going to hurt, Teddy. That's not going to change," Victoire said. "What you need to do is learn to live _with_ it. And it's going to be hard. Death is always a heavy thing. There is no exception."

Teddy sighed, "I just wish it was easier."

"I'll be here for you through everything," Victoire responded, her hands coming up to frame his face. She forced him to look at her. "If you want me."

Teddy's eyes widened, and his hands came up to cover hers, holding them softly. "Of course I want you. Since I've been old enough to understand what it was that I was feeling, _you've _been the light in my life. I love you Victoire."

"I love you too, Teddy." Victoire smiled softly. Teddy pulled her into a gentle embrace. When they pulled away she whispered in his ear, "I'm always here to help you, if you need me."

"You've already helped me," Teddy murmured against her hair.


End file.
